bhcarlibraryfandomcom-20200213-history
Select Carroll Library Books on Open Library
Select Carroll Library Books on Open Library Purpose: Open Library, a service of the Internet Archive, has created scans of a limited (but growing) number of Carroll Library print collection items in our designated John Newport Collection of our Library Catalog. Carroll students and faculty may check out these items for 2 weeks at a time from anywhere in the world. Links to these selected full text items will appear in our Carroll Library Catalog, as well as on the Open Library website, on the Internet Archive, and on WorldCat. Only one copy of each book is available; if an Open Library book is already checked out, patrons can sign onto a waiting list for an opportunity to borrow the book being used. Accessing Open Library Per Open Library, "All you need to borrow a book scanned at the Internet Archive is an Open Library account and Adobe Digital Editions." Carroll students and faculty are encouraged to create their own individual Open Library accounts to access these items. Searching # Type in a search (for example, Newport, John P) in the Search Box and choose the 'Search' Button # Select an entry (float over list to find the blue letters) to view: # Electronic resources will have a message "Read in-browser... from B. H. Carroll Theological Institute Library;" select the "Borrow" message to view full text (where available). Researching Go deeper by refining search strategies in Open Library; like a "rerun" on TV, "research" means "look again." Try these 5 strategies: Strategy 1: What are you looking for? Separating and combining the right resources will help you target your searching. For instance, review the separate wiki pages for the various components that contribute to BHCTI Library Catalog: Questia, Books.Logos.com, GoogleBook Libraries, Cambridge Histories Online, Oxford Reference, our Online Resources Revisited, and our page about our Print Collection Strategy 2: Do you need a one-two punch? Do the same search as a "Title" Search; then repeat as a "Subject" Search box. Useful results may be available in one search that the other omits. Strategy 3: What terms describe what you're searching for? Keep a list of search terms you've used, and of ones you find while searching. Both "abominable snowman" and "yeti" describe the same thing, but some sources may use both terms, and some only one- or the other! Make separate searches with alternative terms; mix it up to see if you've found all there is to find. Strategy 4: What do I do with these citations? Please send comments or questions to me. Even a citation you find that isn't in full text (i.e., readable on screen) may be obtainable. I can help you determine your options and let you decide when and how to pursue them. Strategy 5: Learn more about searching Click the ? beside any resource in CLC for a tutorial (when available) TIPS: Links to Open Library Books digitized from the Carroll Print collection (beginning 3/22/17) include: * https://openlibrary.org/books/OL2187694M/Life's_ultimate_questions * https://openlibrary.org/books/OL3192479M/What_is_Christian_doctrine * https://openlibrary.org/books/OL26205879M/New_Age_Movement_and_the_Biblical_Worldview * https://openlibrary.org/books/OL2547930M/The_lion_and_the_lamb Open Library maintains these links for using their collection: * https://openlibrary.org/borrow/about * https://openlibrary.org/account/loans * https://openlibrary.org/help/faq#section-borrowing * https://openlibrary.org/help/faq/reading#which